Parler de sa famille
by AsukaTirento
Summary: "Je ne vous forcerai pas à écrire quelque chose dont vous ne voulez pas parler. Mais sachez que vos proches peuvent être plus près de vous que vous ne le croyez." Le sujet était simple. Parler de sa famille. Alors pourquoi restait-il bloquer sur ces quelques mots sans importance ?


**_A l'instant même où j'écris cet One-Shot, j'écoute Lost One no Goukoku des Vocaloids, donc je pense que si vous connaissez, vous comprenez d'où me vient cet One-Shot, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, en vrai, j'avais toujours voulu écrire quelque chose sur un sujet semblable et qui concernerait Sasuke et Naruto, donc voilà mon souhait réalisé. Je m'excuse d'ailleurs si c'est confus, j'ai écrit ça rapidement et je n'ai aucune idée du rendue !_**

 ** _Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même !_**

 ** _Disclaimer : Evidemment, Naruto n'est pas à moi mais au génialissime Masashi Kishimoto sans qui, s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de Naruto, nous serions bien tristes, les auteurs de fanfictions et les fans en général._**

* * *

 ** _Parler de sa famille_**

Le sujet était simple. Parler de sa famille.

Alors pourquoi restait-il bloquer sur ces quelques mots sans importance ? Stylo à la main, il contemplait cette feuille vierge, qui devait se remplir de mots qui se suivent, qui racontent une histoire, une vie, une existence. Mais comment en parler lorsqu'on considérait que son existence était finie depuis longtemps, depuis le jour où la vie ne racontait plus rien de bien, seule une suite de tragédies ?

Sasuke ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait donner un sujet pareil. Les professeurs les définissaient-ils tous comme des élèves sans aucune particularité, tous semblables et aucun différent ? tous avec une famille de deux parents, un père et une mère ? Que voyaient-ils en eux ? Au plus, des frères et des sœurs ? des cousins, des cousines ? des beaux-frères, des belles-sœurs, des beaux-pères et des belles-mères ?

Il contemplait le sujet sans parvenir à y répondre. Parler de sa famille. Si simple, et pourtant si difficile.

Que pourrait-il dire à ce sujet ? Devait-il conter les souvenirs joyeux de son enfance ou se remémorer l'horrible tragédie où toute sa famille fut décimée ? De quoi parler, et comment ? Pourquoi, et à qui ?

Il posa son stylo et joignit ses mains pour y poser son menton. Il n'allait pas répondre. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le professeur, qui le fixait en retour, comme si une bataille silencieuse se faisait entre eux.

 _Pourquoi n'écris-tu rien_ ? demandait silencieusement l'enseignant.

 _Car je n'ai rien à dire à ce sujet_ , répondait-il en retour.

 _Tu dois bien avoir quelque chose à raconter_ , insistait le plus âgé.

 _Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais si vous en avez, dites le moi_. _Votre famille est sans doute beaucoup plus intéressante que la mienne_ , terminait-il.

Cette discussion finie, il arrêta de le regarder dans les yeux pour porter son regard vers d'autres, dans l'espoir que le temps passe plus vite. Tous les autres écrivaient ou réfléchissaient. Certains ne cessaient de raturer leurs feuilles sans doute beaucoup trop de souvenirs à raconter pour que cela leur convienne. D'autres tournaient leurs stylos d'un air absent, les yeux rivés vers le plafond sans doute à la recherche du meilleur à dire sur leur famille.

Et puis, il y eu cet élève. Ce garçon aux cheveux blonds avec d'étranges cicatrices sur les joues et un goût vestimentaire atroce, écrivant à un rythme régulier, ni trop lent ni trop rapide. Parfois il arrêtait et se penchait en arrière sur sa chaise, la tête tournée vers le plafond. Ses yeux semblaient dans un autre monde avant qu'il ne soit satisfait de ses pensées et retourne à sa feuille. Jamais il ne cessait de sourire, comme si devoir écrire sur sa famille le ravissait.

Mais ce garçon n'avait pas de famille. Il était orphelin depuis la naissance.

Pourquoi écrivait-il, alors qu'il n'avait rien à dire sur le sujet, puisqu'il ne s'y connaissait en rien lorsque cela concernait le cercle familial ? Quelles raisons le poussaient à écrire ? Comment faisait-il pour sourire ? D'où se permettait-il d'écrire sur des sentiments qu'il ignorait ?

Voilà les questions que se posait Sasuke alors qu'il passa le reste de son heure à fixer ce garçon. Plus il l'observait écrire, plus il se sentait en colère contre lui lui qui n'avait pas à pleurer la perte d'un être cher, lui qui jamais n'avait eu personne à chérir, lui qui ne se tourmentait pas l'esprit à savoir quoi écrire sur sa feuille.

Parler de sa famille. Un sujet bien stupide, fait pour des gens tout aussi idiots, qui se complaisent dans leur utopique vision du bonheur. Jusqu'au jour où tout basculera, où ils comprendront que rien de cela n'est éternel, que leur propre existence leur paraitra sans but, inutile, vaine.

Et ce garçon et son sourire béat arrêteront. Ils se tairont, parce qu'ils ne comprendront pas et que tous leur en voudront.

 _Comment peux-tu être heureux en te fabriquant quelque chose que tu ne connais pas ? Comment peux-tu sourire, alors qu'autour, seul le malheur règne ? Tu ne comprends rien de cela, alors tais-toi et arrête de t'inventer une vie, comme pour donner un sens à ton existence. Ton existence de vaut rien, car tu n'as rien et tu n'es rien !_

La sonnerie retentit et le professeur se lève pour ramasser le devoir de ses élèves. Sasuke lui rend une feuille blanche. Le garçon au sourire béat lui en remet une complète, où l'encre coule à flot.

Enfin, ils sont libres de sortir.

— Uchiwa, pouvez-vous rester ici ? J'ai à vous parler.

Il maudit silencieusement son professeur mais s'exécuta et resta près du bureau. Il contempla tous les élèves partir et jeta un regard noir au garçon aux cheveux blonds, qui discutait avec une jeune fille aux cheveux roses que Sasuke connaissait comme Sakura Haruno. Ce ne fut qu'une fois tous les élèves partis que son professeur s'adressa à lui, lui posant cette question si prévisible :

— Pourquoi n'avoir rien écrit sur votre copie ?

Pour quoi faire ? Pourquoi vouloir savoir mon existence, la raison de ma déchéance ? Pourquoi s'intéresser à cette époque sans vie, qui plus jamais ne sera ? Pourquoi parler de sentiments inexorables qui sont sans but ? Pourquoi faire semblant de s'intéresser à quelqu'un qui ne trouve plus sa place sans ceux qui le poussaient à avancer, à trouver sa voie ?

 _Pouvez-vous comprendre les sentiments qui occupent mon cœur ? Pouvez-vous comprendre ce que ça fait de vivre ?_

— Je n'avais rien à dire dessus.

— Cela m'étonnerait fort.

— Et pourquoi ?

— Voici la copie d'un de vos camarades. Lisez-la.

— Vous êtes certain que c'est autorité ?

— Lisez-la.

Roulant des yeux, il attrapa la copie. Il ne voulait pas lire un pavé de mensonge, de sentiments creux et d'un silencieux appel de détresse lancé par quelqu'un qui, dans sa misérable existence, préfère s'inventer une vie que d'admettre que rien de la sienne ne valait la peine d'être raconté.

Pourtant il lut.

Il lut ces premières lignes, si bêtes, où le garçon expliquait être orphelin, ne jamais avoir connu sa famille, vivre par lui-même. Puis le récit changea, pour peindre le portrait de plusieurs personnes, avec certaines que Sasuke reconnaissaient. La franchise de ce garçon était exceptionnelle : il parlait de combien il aimait à la folie Sakura ; comment son parrain retrouvé il y a quelques années était quelqu'un de pervers comment sa tante (qui ne l'était pas vraiment) le terrifiait mais le faisait rire à la fois comment il aimait ses quelques amis détestait ses ennemis appréciait certaines personnes en haïssait d'autres comment son grand-père (qui lui aussi n'était pas vraiment son grand-père) lui manquait comment il appréciait cet homme bizarre qu'il croisait parfois, du nom de Kakashi ; comment il se reconnaissait en cette timide fille du nom d'Hinata comment il était heureux d'être en vie comment il remerciait ses parents de lui avoir permis de vivre, bien qu'il leur en voulait à mort pour l'avoir laisser seul dans ce monde.

Une vie banale mais si honnête qu'il était impossible de penser que les sentiments exprimés à travers ce texte étaient faux. Un tel bonheur, mais dans une vie pourtant si vide de famille, de proche, de sens.

Il reposa la feuille sur le bureau.

— Et ? Je dois me sentir impliqué ?

Le professeur reprit la feuille pour la ranger avec les autres et regarda son élève, souriant. Ce n'était pas un sourire triste ou plein de pitié. Non, c'était juste un sourire commun, qu'on adressait à un ami, à un proche, ou même à une connaissance, dans n'importe quelle situation.

— Tout le monde à une famille. Parfois horrible, parfois merveilleuse. Parfois disparue, parfois toujours présente. Parfois de sang, parfois juste de cœur. Pensez-y, Sasuke Uchiwa. Je connais le passé qui vit en vous. Je ne prétends pas le comprendre, ni moi, ni ce garçon dont vous venez de lire la copie. Mais chaque personne détient une famille. Et vous, comme tout le monde, méritez d'en parler le cœur léger. Je ne vous forcerai pas à écrire quelque chose dont vous ne voulez pas parler. Mais sachez que vos proches peuvent être plus près de vous que vous ne le croyez.

Pendant quelques secondes, Sasuke ne trouva rien à redire. Son esprit était vide de pensée.

— C'est tout ?

— C'est tout. Je vous remercie de votre attention, vous pouvez partir.

Sasuke sortit sans rien ajouter. Il pouvait oublier tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ou même de lire. Mais il n'était pas capable de se sortir de l'esprit ces derniers propres que tenait ce garçon au sourire béat.

 _Et puis, il y a cet ami. Je ne sais pas vraiment si nous sommes amis mais je pense que, si nous prenions le temps de nous connaitre, nous serions très proches ! Je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais petit. C'est étrange de dire ça mais, par un simple regard, nous nous sommes détesté. C'est drôle non ? Je le considère comme mon ami alors que nous somme sans doute ennemis depuis le jour de notre rencontre. Mais je crois sincèrement que nous ne sommes pas des ennemis. En fait, je crois que c'est le contraire. Car on se ressemble tellement qu'on refuse de croire que l'autre puisse être pareil que nous. C'est difficile à expliquer mais notre première rencontre s'est faite sur un... mauvais jour. C'était durant une époque où je me croyais seul au monde et je me morfondais dans des pensées sombres. Lorsque je l'ai vu, nous étions près d'un lac. On s'est vu et on s'est jeté un regard noir. Pourtant je l'ai clairement vu. Il était comme moi, avec ce même regard, celui de quelqu'un qui pensait être seul au monde. Alors, l'espace d'un instant, j'ai souris, car j'ai compris que j'avais tort. Il était comme moi et nous nous ressemblions beaucoup._

 _Nous avons passé le reste du temps à faire semblant de nous détesté. Puis nous nous sommes ignorés. Il ne s'en rappelle si n'en doute pas. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il connaisse encore mon nom, mais ce n'est pas grave, moi non plus. Mais je me souviens et je me souviendrai toujours que ce fut mon premier ami. Le premier qui eut des sentiments envers moi, même si c'était de la haine. Il m'a considéré comme son égal, comme quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait, comme un rival. Quelque chose que personne n'a jamais fait. Alors, juste pour ça, je le considérerai toujours comme un frère. Un frère éloigné, certes, mais un frère quand même. Et quand on n'a qu'un frère, c'est difficile de l'oublier, non ? Ha, ha, ttebayo !_

Désormais il se rappelait de son nom, du nom de ce garçon qu'il avait connu durant leur enfance, qu'il avait méprisé parce qu'ils se ressemblaient. Son nom était Naruto Uzumaki, et ce fut le premier qui n'avait jamais accordé un regard à sa famille, à la raison de son existence, à son malheur et à son histoire.

Ils étaient là, l'un pour l'autre, l'un contre l'autre, et ce fut tout ce qui comptait.

Sasuke prit la résolution de parler à Naruto. Il le regretterait sans doute, mais cela valait la peine d'essayer.


End file.
